Such hoods are movable between a closed position and a lifted position, the drive comprising a drive unit active between a vehicle structure and the hood.
A pedestrian is able to be protected in a collision with a passenger car against injuries by lifting the engine hood, which enhances the deformation path thereof.
It is desirable that such lifting of the engine hood can be performed in case of an accident very rapidly and, if no collision occurs, repeatedly without the replacement of components, and further, that the engine hood can readily be transferred again into its closed position.